Speed
by KPForever
Summary: Race cars, cheese buns, hot days and sultry nights... MockingJay Racing is going to have a big, big year!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

Chapter 1 **Peeta **

"Speesh, I am speech! Foatin like a mockin jay and stingin like a cracker jacker!" Graham squealed with delight while shoving a cheese bun in his mouth. "See what you started Peeta, now all my son wants to do is race cars instead of going into the family business" states Rye as he ruffles my nephews blonde curly locks and wink at me over his shoulder. Mellark men have either been bakers or thrill seekers for as long as we can remember. My oldest brother Wheaton runs the Mocking Jay Co. which houses out brand. Under the umbrella the company houses both our bakery/food division as well as the racing division. How the two ended up married is another story for another time. But let's just say my Grandfather Chaff was a racing man and often took my father Haymitch to the track to deliver the catered food. Grandmother Alma was a strict woman who was more worried about the bottom line and not the finish line. It took a lot of years of hard work but secret family recipes and a marriage of catering with the speedway brought the fortune my grandmother always dreamt of. With that in mind my grandfather and father could indulge in their number one pass time: fast cars and betting!

Years after my grandparents passed away my father had practically ran the business into the ground. Luckily for him behind every great man is an even greater woman. If rumors were true Effie Trinkett-Mellark had strung up, dried out and then turned my father's world upside down with the announcement of impending fatherhood. Wheaton was born 9 months later to be followed by Rye, then me and last but not least Prim her pride and joy. Mom is the COO over the bakery/food division while dad runs our race car powerhouse. Rye took a knock for all things baking as a kid and now runs the original Mellark Bakery. His wife Johanna is the team physician for the race car teams and is the scariest woman live outside of my mother. The shit she can do with an axe and throwing stars means Graham and Clove will likely not be dating until way into their early 20's. Wheaton is still the perpetual bachelor much to my mother's dismay. Prim at 17 is the pride and joy of District 12. She is everything good a fairytale princess should be on the outside but is hell on wheels when it comes to her alter ego of "wannabe drag racer."

"Hey Rye what can I say all the kids and women love me?" I say as I throw a dish towel at him and swipe a cheese bun for myself. I'm not entirely being narcisstic. Since I started racing for MockingJay I haven't been without attention from the female crowd. But Cashmere left a bad taste in my mouth when it was evident she was with me for the fame and not because she genuinely liked me. Unfortunately I wish I could have figured that out before finding him balls deep pounding into her in the hay loft during the Harvest Festival. At least I wasn't that stupid to wet my dick in that cave.

"To bad the one woman you would love to give your personal autograph to will not give you the light of day!" came laughing out of Gale's mouth as he entered the shop. Gale has been one of my best friends since high school. He was in Rye's grade but always looked out for me particularly when Gloss and Marvel Everdeen gave me shit for "looking" at their sister. It wasn't like I was going to every get a chance to even talk to her between her older brothers and twin Cato the men in her life made it clear "no boys were allowed." Her dad Hunter was lethal with a cross bow and Lilly her mom was not a shrinking violet. The guys at school swear she had made it clear she would poison any boy who came on to her. Given she ran the local medicine shop nobody wanted to test out that theory. No it seemed the only place Katniss Everdeen was going to stay was in my teenage fantasies and hard on dreams.

"Hey, Gale here to pick up boy wonder to head to the track?" said Rye. "Yeah Effie has some huge announcement about putting MockingJay Racing into the 21st century. You know it's going to be a big, big day!" stated Gale in a high pitched voice. "Good. If you guys can take over these maple éclairs to Jo that will really win me some brownie points after our fight last night. I'll be looking forward to the next part of the pregnancy where the "fuck me" hormones come out!" exclaimed Rye. "Shit TMI dude. We did not need to hear that." Gale grimaced. "Good thing I was setting up Graham in the back Rye. Not sure a 3 year old is ready for that conversation yet. Where's Clove?" I stated as a gathered my gear. "She's making rounds with her mother. I think Jo wants to do violent things to Doc McStuffins because that's all Clove wants to do is now follow her round and cut things open." chuckled Rye. I laughed with him as where Graham was every bit my brother with blonde unruly curls and gentle nature Clove his 5 year old daughter would scare most grown men like her mother Jo. Clove had jet black hair and deep brown eyes and loved fiercely like the Mason women before her. She drove mom crazy with her constant fighting and crawling in the mud, but my dad loved to egg her on and wouldn't have her any other way.

"Ok let's get going Gale before mom send out the cavalry looking for us." I stated. We made our way to the speedway in comfortable silence. Panem Speedway had the history of racing legends on its track. The only other speedway that had that much history was the Capital, home to our biggest rival Snow Industry and Racing. Standing on the race track was an everyday occurrence since I could walk. I loved the smell of hot asphalt on a sultry Florida day. There was something about the roar of a car's engine that causes a shiver to go down my spine. Speed was in my blood. I loved the adrenaline rush and the screams of the adoring fans when I came barreling across the finish line. This was my home and my life. No time for woman when I needed to focus on the upcoming season. I was no longer a rookie and needed to start showing that I wasn't a one year wonder. The newest member of our team was going to be announced today and I was looking forward to having a grunt to be under me.

"Holy shit who is out there tearing up the track Finnick?" I angrily yelled. "Calm your tits Mellark that's Everdeen our newest teammate. Haymitch wanted me to have the Everdeen team show us what they can do." Finnick explained not even looking up from hi clip board. "Ah fuck you mean to tell me they signed fucking Cato. He gave me so much shit in high school over the boner I had for his sister. Although now that I think of it, it will be fun to given him all that shit back and then some now that he'll be the rookie. I thought he was a big deal on the monster truck circuit" I rushed out watching the stock car finally start to slow down to the pit area. Finnick watched in fascination as she fastest 3 pit members we had ever seen made their way to the car. He started the stop watch and watched one member get all four tires changed out in record time. One went to the hood to check things over while the other slid under the car as if they were sliding into home plate. The closer we got the car it was evident that the Everdeen team was unlike any other we were accustomed to in these parts. I could tell by the way the protective gear hugs their curves and based on their size all 3 crew members were women. "Ah fuck an all female pit crew! That is going to be staring in my nightly porno for the next week." States Finnick with a low whistle. "How the fuck did Cato end up with an eye candy crew?" I said a little louder than I intended. Just as Finnick is about to answer my question his eyes fall on the red head slamming the hood shut. "Well hello angel. Pray tell why a goddess has decided to get her delicate hands dirty on a little ole engine?" purred Finnick before he added "Finnick O'Dair race car god at your service."

I'm pretty sure hell froze over and I will see the pigs flying at the farm tonight because what happened next has to go down in history. The red head rolled her eyes and walked away without even shaking Finnick's hand. "This is Madge" she states while she pointed at the blonde with ocean blue eyes, "and that's Delly; the blonde bimbos". Madge extended her hand and stated "Nice intro bitch. I'm Madge the fastest quick change with tits east of the Mississippi." "Ha you're the only quick change with tits east of the Mississippi Madge. I'm Delly by the way. And the red headed whore is Annie Cresta. She can hot wire about 30 different types of cars and take apart your engine to render you stranded in less than 40 minutes. I wouldn't piss her off princess Finnick because she is also pretty good at slashing tires. "chuckled Delly with her hazel green eyes. "Yeah these delicate little hands are magic at lots of things and not just cars lover boy" Annie winked at Finnick before she walked over to help Everdeen out of the car. "I think I'm in love" whispered Finnick. "Where is this Everdeen dick anyways? Can't get out of the car on his own?" I joked as I turned in the direction Annie went.

As the driver got out of the car I was faced with every dream and vision I had had for the last 4 years since Everdeen got shipped to boarding school after getting caught drag racing. The driver removed their helmet to expose two long complicated chestnut colored braids. She zipped down the front of her jump suit to reveal a pale orange bikini top with sweat glistening off her perfect mounds. I couldn't do anything but stand frozen to my spot. "Ah fuck me…" I trailed off as Finnick chuckled softly. Katniss slowly made her way over to where Finnick and I were standing. She politely made introductions with Finnick and he was wise enough to saunter off in the direction that the Everdeen pit crew went. The last thing I hear before I hit the ground is "Hi Peeta. I'm not sure you remember me." Yep it's going to be big, big season.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss

Damn it! This is not how I saw this scene playing out. Hell how did you think it was going to play out idiot he hasn't seen you since you were seventeen. Great now I'm talking to myself! He is going to think I'm certifiable. I glance down at the young man in front of me and realize he is far from the little boy I fell in love with all those years ago. His hair is still an unruly mop of golden curls that look like a halo when the light hits it just right. He has the longest lashes and rose tint to his cheeks. I slowly scan over his taunt muscles of his arms and upper torso to see a tuff of golden locks around his belly button. Hmmm… does the carpet match the drapes? Christ Katniss the poor guy is out cold and all you can think about is sordid things you'd like to do with his body.

The first time I saw Peeta we were 5 years old and it was outside in the school yard on the first day. I was mesmerized by his fluffy hair and deep azure eyes. I remember my father chuckling when he saw the direction of my gaze and muttered "it's always the bakers; best way to the heart is with cheese buns". Little did I know who my father thought was the love of his life fell for Peeta's Uncle Ripper. My mother would help pick up the pieces and prove to be his soul mate. The teacher asked about special talents about one month into school and Peeta raised his hand up right away and pulled out a large tub filled with materials. I can still smell the cinnamon as he opened the bin of cookies. He piped silly designs on each cookie personalized for our classmates. When I looked down at mine it was of a single katniss flower. And just like that I knew I was a goner.

Love and loyalty are two qualities the Everdeen family does not give freely. Respect is earned and love is forever. Hunter and Lilly Everdeen are a force to be reckoned with even on a good day. With three brothers, including one being my twin I was destined to be in a convent by the time I was 18. Gloss and Marvel introduced me to the adrenaline rush of drag racing when I was 16. I got caught at age 17 and my parents thought it would be best if I was sent to the best driving school in Europe if I was not going to stay away from racing. I've been on the Europe circuit for the last few years and finally convinced my parents I was ready for good ole American racing. Cato has been on the monster truck circuit for the last 2 years so we knew we could get sponsors lined up. When the audition came up for Mocking Jay Racing, I knew it was now or never to finally pursue both my dreams: a championship and Peeta.

"Peeta, Peeta are you ok?" I whisper while shaking his shoulder gently. I can't resist running my fingers through those flowing locks and they are just as soft as I imagine. I close my eyes and inhale softly. As a slowly open my eyes I am met with a stare that is filled with awe and something else I can't quite name before I quickly retreat my hand. "Um, Katniss?" Peeta stammers out as a blush creeps up my neck and I am certain to my cheeks. "Hi" I say softly, "Hey" he replies. "Let's sit you up carefully. I want to check you out, crap, I meant bend you over, damn it… check you over after that fall!" I spit out. "Thanks," he laughs with a twinkle in his eye and a shy smile.

"That was some pretty fancy racing Everdeen." "Turns need to be a little tighter, but overall it was a good run," he states "Got quite the crew, the tributes will fall over that." Ha, the press, or the "tributes" as they are known in these parts can be over the top when it comes to a new story. I would bet money that an all female team will definitely be a fantastic way to sell more than just racing. Overseas we weren't given much more than a passing glance unless the ladies got out of hand. Finnick O'Dair won't know what hit him if Annie Cresta decides he is worthy of her time. "Thanks, I think "Catching Fire" our group will fit in well here and the ladies will give the guys a bit of competition," I state smiling at the antics I can see from a distance. "I don't doubt that life just got a little more interesting with y'all droppin' in," Peeta chuckled smiling back. "Well now that I know that you are ok I better get back to my crew and check over my car," I called as I looked over my shoulder.

I could feel Peeta's stare as I made my way back over to where the ladies were looking over the car. If I was going to get the guy of my dreams I was going to need some help. I knew having four wing women was overkill, but damn it I waited long enough to get Peeta to notice me. "Damn girl! Blondie can check under my hood any day of the week, "snickered Delly. "Hold on their Missy! You already have your own Goldie cocks don't go sniffin around Kat's tree," snorted Madge. "Are we really going to have a conversation about my brother Cato's body parts? Seriously I need alcohol before that conversation goes any further so I can forget every word that comes out of Delly's mouth!" I spit out. "Last I heard..", I cut off Annie before she can finish that sentence. "Katniss, it's pretty obvious from the looks he was giving you that he more than remembers you. Why not ask him out?" Annie says as she nudges my shoulder. "We're not in high school Annie and now we will be working together. Isn't there a law against that?" I exclaim. Annie smiles gently "Kat I have the perfect idea for Friday night. Low key and where all of us are there so there won't be so much pressure. Trust me." Why do I have the feeling Friday night is going to be anything but low key?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **Peeta**

Shit, could I be any lamer. I faint and than make vanilla comments about her driving. If my brothers could see me now they would be dying of laughter. I need to find out more about her like right now.

"So lover boy, that was quite a show there for the Girl on Fire," purrs Finnick. I roll my eyes and watch the ladies pack up their gear and head out. "Damn it Finn what am I going to do?" I state. "We are now on the same racing team, will be working together and I have been in love with her since we were five." I whisper. "Oh boy..." whistles Finn in his low baritone voice. "Come on, I'm sure the boys will come up with something."

I get my gear together and start up the engine of my car. Racing is good for the soul and it clears my head. I get a good work out in and run through a checklist of things that need to be adjusted. "Good run," states Gale shaking me out of my thoughts. "Clean up the turns and you might have a shot at the title this year." The Panem Cup is like the Daytona 500 around these parts. MockingJay Racing is looking to take back the cup from Snow that we lost last year. I chuckle to myself when I think about working on turns with Katniss and she also could be a little tighter.

I don't need the distraction of Katniss, but I also know I can't miss this opportunity to get to know her. "Finn thought we could sing Friday at the fair. You game? We need our "sexy backup singers" Gale states as he is trying hard not to laugh. "Oh I'll try to make sure you guys bask in the glow of my hotness," I smirk. "Wonder if the new ladies in town will make an appearance." "Not sure" replies Gale. "But I hope so. That Madge looks like someone I might get to change my oil." I double over in laughter as Gale raises his eye brows and follows suit. "Please leave the lines at home ok," I snort.

Awhile later I'm bake in my kitchen over the bakery kneading dough. Making baked goods is the only other thing outside of racing that helps me when I have things I have to work out in my mind. "Whoa there little bro," laughs Rye. "What did that dough due to you?" "Huh?" I look down at the mess of dough on the counter and state lamely "Sorry just stressing about the season." "Hmm, so it has nothing to do with a silver eyed racing maiden that stole your heart at the tender age of five?" hums Rye. I try to hide my blush and throw a piece of dough at him. Rye ducks and sees right through my culinary attack.

"Peeta, she is just a girl and you are just a guy." I try to say something and Rye raises his hand and effectively cuts me off. Apparently he has been working on this booster speech for a while. "We all want to see you reach your dreams whether they are in racing or in your love life. Winning the big cup will come and go but you have to man up and put yourself out there. I know you have not had the best luck in chicks. But at some point you have to say fuck it and go for it dude. No more of this Dawson's Creek yearning bullshit." He lets out with a sigh. Before I have another chance to say anything he stops me in my tracks with what he says next.

"Based on what Johanna tells me it's a pretty sure thing you two. Just be you and see where it goes. Don't let this mythical relationship in your head ruin your chances at the real thing." "What do you mean based on what Johanna said?" I demand. Rye looks everywhere but me and I know he either just said something he is going to get in trouble for later or someone is stopping him from going any further. I hear giggling coming from the stairs leading up to my apartment and know that it is Johanna and the kids. Saved by the old ball and chain I think to myself.

"Hey what are you wearing to the fair tomorrow night? Heard you guys were going to sing a few tunes to impress the ladies. States Ryes after coming out of his thoughts. Ahh, distraction will only get him so far. I will find out what Johanna told him when I can be sure she won't over hear. If there is one thing I know about Johanna she is probably torturing Katniss as much as me. But that's the thing how would she even know Katniss. I never knew they even knew each other let alone had a relationship, but Rye is acting as if he knows a big secret so that tells me something. Johanna must know Katniss better than I thought. "I'm not sure, why do you want to help me out?" I tease throwing the dish towel I'm using to clean the counter at him.

I look up and see Johanna and the kids standing in the doorway both with a wicked gleam in their eyes. "Nah you don't want his help Peet he already has the big and little girl in his life. Clove, honey do you want to make Uncle Peeta look like those boys from One Direction for Miss Katniss?" cackles Johanna. "Ugh mom no, Uncle Peeta has to wow her not make her puke." giggles Clove. "Mom wesh want him to wook hansome," proudly declares Graham. "Go on sweeties and start going through his closet," she states. "Wait my little impressionable angels are not going to find any unmentionables in there?" Johanna raises an eye brow. This time there is no hiding my blush as I remember finding her and my brothers' box of goodies that held whips, cuffs and other things I had no idea what they were. But it was less embarrassing than when I caught them in the act. The image of Rye cuffed to the bed and Johanna branding a whip was a nightmare I lived over and over again for a month. I shiver just thinking about it.

"Always so pure," I hear Johanna state softly. "Come on I'm going to make sure you are going home with brainless if it is the last thing I do. Consider this your early birthday present." So against my better judgment I let Johanna lead me to my closet where a hard at work Clove and Graham are sifting through my clothes hoping they will be able to work their magic.


End file.
